Doctor Who Vs The RPGers!
by PsiGen
Summary: Fanfics good, but Rose and Jack go one better!
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who 

One morning the Doctor found Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness surfing the Internet. "Whats all this then?" He asked, slightly intrigued, and slightly alarmed. If Jack had been using that bloody AOL software again... he was still getting the adware out of the TARDIS from the last time!

"We've found a new RPG site on the Internet! It's about us!" Said Rose enthusiastically

"Really? Whats the addy?"

Authors Note: to find out, email Psigen - its a real rpg board and its a must for all doctor who and sci fi fans!


	2. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

Last Time on Dr Who Vs The RPGers..._**

_The Doctor, Rose and Jack have found a new RPG available about themselves and Jack is eager to learn more..._

* * *

"So we have an RPG setup, run on a board and its about us!" Exclaimed Jack, punching the air.  
Rose giggled at the ex-Time Agent's antics... then pointed out something.

"Seems like they still need RPGers though for me and me mom." She said as she read on.

"But at least they've got someone to play handsome ole me!" Crowed Jack, still elated. The Doctor made a mental note to reduce Jack's caffeine intake for their sakes, if not his.

"And me. But who'll take the allmighty challenge of playing Jackie? They'll need a big mouth and a..." He stopped at Rose's warning look and gave his best 'Who me?' expression.

"Well, what do you think. Do you think they'll get their characters?" She wondered aloud.

The Time travellers looked at each other.

* * *

_For the answer wait for the next chapter. To be PART of the next chapter drop PsiGen a line._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Doctor Who Vs The RPGers**

**The Story So Far:  
**_As the Time Travellers read on they find that more RPGers are being called upon to play their characters - but what about the plotline I hear you cry? Alright, Alright keep your hair on!_

* * *

Jack looked disappointed as he realised the RPG had yet to actually begin, but it was Rose who voiced the thought everyone was thinking.

"If they're RPGing about us, whats the plotline. Assuming there is a plot that is." Said Rose, curiously.  
The Doctor gave her a 'What are you talking about' look.

"Eldarado and Neighbours. Need I say more?" She added for clarification.  
Jack shuddered, trying to forget the one episode he'd 'accidentally' taped one time. The therapy alone was enough to warrant that it never be revisited.

"Oh." Was all the Doctor could think off to say in response to his companions reactions.

"Wait, there is a plotline. Look here it is." Jack read it out...

"Featuring the Ninth Doctor, his 'charming' assistant Rose Tyler - the ever memorable Jack Harkness (that's Captain if you please) and company.

Following the Parting Of The Ways, the Doctor has saved Rose Tyler, returned to the Tardis the space/time vortex and survived with needing to regenerate but in sore need of some R+R. Confused, woolly headed he lets the TARDIS take them someplace safe, leaving Jack Harkness stranded on Satellite Five in the distant future.  
The TARDIS brings them to Earth, to Rose's time and place - where an elated Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith are waiting for news of Rose.

But its not all good news, and cheer. For something is waiting in the shadows - something that not even the Doctor could have forseen. An old enemy and an old friend - but which is which?  
Only time, and a certain Time Lord, will tell."

Rose looked distinctly smug.  
"I'm charming." She announced to the TARDIS crew.  
"Yeah but its got it in speech marks, so they're being ironic. And since when do I do R+R? I dont even do domestic! And staying with Jackie? I dont think so. Bad for my health." Commented the Doctor sardonically.  
"Yeah and since when do I get stranded! I mean come on... I just dont do the stranded thing.." Complained Jack.  
"Major Plutoria ring any bells?" Said Rose.

Jack very wisely, shut up.

* * *

_Places are going... so if you want in on the REAL RPG due to start soon - get in your TARDIS and drop me a bell. Or send K9.  
PsiGen_


End file.
